(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a secondary cooling system for a vehicular intake booster, and more particularly, to one that is mounted to a condensing pipe by means of a fixture to lower the intake temperature for improving combustion efficiency.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Whereas the intake system of the prior art in an engine of a vehicle takes in the fresh air through an air filter by relying on a vacuum suction generated by the intake manifold of a carburetor, various types of intake boosters have been developed, such as that taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,112. However, a running engine has been already in its higher temperature, the intake booster though improves the intake, the air sucked in by the intake booster through its air inlet is also at higher temperature, resulting in that the air entering into the carburetor is at higher temperature. The air at higher temperature means that the density of particles in the air is comparatively low, and the combustion efficiency of the mixture of the air and the fuel is compromised. The optimal atomization of the fuel is achieved if the air admitted to the carburetor is maintained at 40xc2x0 C. for achieving the consistent mixture ratio and preventing the capacity efficiency from being affected by the overheated mixture. With the performance of the engine kept at its ideal condition, exhaust of air pollutants including HC, CO and CO2, can be reduced while saving the fuel consumption. Therefore, the best combustion efficiency can be achieved if the air admitted into the engine is kept at a lower temperature. However, those intake boosters are prevented from giving their best benefits due to the air admitted is of higher temperature.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a seconding cooling system for a vehicular intake booster, that lowers the temperature of the air entering into the engine, improves combustion efficiency and can be fixed to the condensing pipe of various sizes. To achieve the purpose, a fixture is provided with a connection hole, a keyway is provided at the bottom of the fixture, and a plurality of through holes are provided between the connection hole and the keyway so that the intake booster can be accommodated in the fixture while the keyway strides over the condensing pipe for the air passing through the keyway is cooled before entering via those through holes into the intake booster.